Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to bags and, more particularly, to framed fabric cases with feet.
Bags such as suitcases, briefcases and like made with outer surfaces of durable fabric material such as ballistic nylon have heretofore been provided. Zippers are typically sewn into the fabric to permit access to the internal cavities of the bag. Many of these bags have internal frames which provide support to the bag. Unfortunately, these internal frames tend to enhance wear in the fabric at the edges of the internal frame and at the edges of the bag. Damage to the zippers of the bag can also occur at the edges of the bag. The fabric and zipper wear is particularly concentrated on the lower edges of wheelable bags. There is therefore a need for a new and improved bag which overcomes these disadvantages.